On a Winter Day
by suzuransenpai
Summary: Fem!Kuroko and Kagami meet on a train in an AU universe. This might end up being the first of a series of drabbles about how pairings met in an AU universe.


**Hai~ This is my first Fan-fiction! Please review. ;A; if you hate my story or strongly dislike it, Please tell me what you dislike about it so I can fix it in my next Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke  
**

* * *

It was a late November day; the snow lazily fell from the sky. It was not quite evening nor was it noon—it was approximately 5 o'clock. People were hurrying to and from the train station like little ants. Most would get off the train in search of the warmth of a home but others would continue on the same train, stop at dozens of stations and go farther and farther north until nobody new their name.

"I'm going to be late" a girl muttered to herself monotonously. At first glance she appeared to be a quite lazy. She had messy blue hair that reached to her shoulders and wore brown kaki pants, purple snow boots and a grey jacket that stopped at her waist. She carried a guitar but she seemed almost inferior to it as she stood only about five feet tall and had a very slim figure, with snow-like pale skin.

Sighing deeply, she hurried across the snow layered platform and hustled into the some-what warmer train. She decided to sit in the seat closed to her; however, a man with red hair was sitting there. _Well, I could use the body heat, _she thought to herself and attempted to prop her guitar up on the cubby above her seat. She walked quietly and sat down next to the red-haired man. The train's whistle blew and it began getting colder in the slightly-heated train. People began to relax and light their cigarettes or rummage through their bag in search of a blanket.

When he finally noticed her presence, he jumped slightly. "Jeez, how long have you been there for" he said almost yelling.

"Thirty minutes" the girl replied simply as thought this happened every day.

"Well, you should of poked me or something!" he said while scolding her.

"Sorry, I thought you were ignoring me" she replied again shortly.

"Well, anyway, my name is Kagami Taiga, what's yours?" he asked her politely while still a bit irritated at the scene that had just happened.

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuko" she responded monotonously.

"So, Kuroko, what brings you aboard this train?" Kagami asked curiously, what would a small girl be traveling cross-country for?

"Well, to put it simply, Kagami-san, my band broke up" Tetsuko replied quietly. She hoped he could not hear the sadness in her voice because none of the other members had felt any remorse; so why should she?

"That's new, I've talked to many people but you're the first person who's riding this train because of a band breakup" he pointed out, slightly insulting her.

"Kagami-kun, I've been told many times that I'm crazy for wanting to leave this town just because my band broke up, but there's no reason to stay if it's not because of my band." She said methodically, looking at her feet.

"That's not what I meant!" He declared while shouting in her ear, he was just surprised that she was turning over a new leaf; instead, he managed to insult her. He could tell that she was getting more upset by the moment and that she, in particular, was quite sensitive.

"Kagami-kun, please lower you're voice, there are babies on the train" She added while motioning towards the back of the train. In all honesty, the girl was quite happy that someone had stuck up for her. People had always teased her left and right for being a person that relies on others.

He lowered his voice, "What I'm saying is that you're reason is totally fine because some people are even more stupid then you"

"Like whom?" she asked curiously. _Who might he be talking about?, _she asked herself.

"Well, I guess my reason for being on this train is pretty stupid as well" he said matter-of-factly. _A tall, slightly good looking man like Kagami has a stupid reason to be on this train…Hm..What could he be talking about? _he continued on, "I'm here because I broke up with my girlfriend". Kuroko could have sworn she saw him blush for a second. But soon after that statement, his hands had moved to retrieve a blanket somewhere stashed in his bag.

"I don't mean to pry, Kagami-kun, but why did you break up with your girlfriend" She asked him with her blank blue eyes staring at his. He sighed, still holding the blanket and then continued on, "I had never really enjoyed spending time with my girlfriend, and when she threatened to leave, I just got irritated and left". He put the blanket over his knees and pulled Kuroko close to him so that she also had some blanket on her as well. When he grasped her waist, it felt very slim and small, almost as if he could break it. When the two block-heads noticed, Kagami blushed, and Kuroko just sat there and stared at him with blank eyes.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun, I was just starting to feel cold" she said quietly. She quickly thought of a topic that would get there minds off of the embarrassing situation that had just unfolded. "Kagami-kun, are planning on staying somewhere?" she asked; she had just planned on riding this train and getting off at a random stop.

"U-um Yeah, actually, I'm renting an apartment in Sapporo" Kagami tried to sound as normal as possible because he had still been a little embarrassed of himself. Kuroko, herself, had been so pleased with him answer, her blank-eyes seemed to acquire a tint of youth in them. She crossed her legs and outwardly said, "Kagami-kun, if it's not too much to ask from you, would you mind it at all if I could be you're roommate?"

"Y-yeah, I guess that would be cool" he answered simply. She then, added "Kagami-kun, could I ask another favor of you"

"What is it?" he replied, slightly irritated.

"Do you mind if I rest my head against you're shoulder?"

He nodded, not knowing if this was an act of romance or just a one-time-thing. And so, she attempted to put her head on his shoulder; however, she was far too short, so she settled on laying her head against his arm.

The smells of his clothing were entrancing; the cheap perfume, the faint smell of a lit cigarette and the detergent smell of an elevator shaft. These smells were very familiar to her, they reminded her of the light-dimmed basement where her old band used to play. She quickly fell asleep. As for Kagami, well, with no one to talk to him, he soon fell asleep as well. As the night shifted on, their sleeping bodies hungered for warmth during the freezing temperature inside the train. Their bodies slowly came together, Kuroko hugged his waist and then Kagami's body laced an arm around hers. After hours and hours, they were embracing each other in a tight hug.

The snow grew heavier and heavier while the sun traded places with the moon. Murderers rampaged through cities, babies wailed for their mothers, but these two strangers were enjoying their life right this moment. They thought of nothing, except of what they would do when they both got to Sapporo. Maybe the train would crash and they would go to the next life? Maybe would have an incurable disease? Maybe Kagami was lying when he said he broke up with his girlfirend? What happends in Sapporo-no, what happends in the next few hours is a mystery, even to me.


End file.
